A Kind Genie for a Change
by Luiz4200
Summary: Believing he can get what he really wants if he meets a kind genie, Tucker makes a wish that lands Team Phantom in Zahramay Falls.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Shimmer & Shine, or any character from either franchise.**

 **A Kind Genie for a Change**

Team Phantom was checking their enemies list. Again. "Skulker?" Danny asked.

"Ghost Zone." Tucker answered.

"Plasmius?" Sam asked.

"Business trip to London." Tucker replied.

"Box Ghost?" Danny asked.

"Who cares?" Danny, Sam and Tucker answered together.

"Hey." The Box Ghost protested as he placed his head on the human world through the Fentons' Ghost Portal. "I have feelings."

"Go away." Danny demanded.

"Bewaaare." The Box Ghost said and then left.

"Desiree?" Danny asked.

"Unknown." Tucker asked. "Why couldn't she be like the typical fairytale genie who merely grants our wishes without trying to twist them? I know what I would do if I had three wishes."

"Ghost powers again?" Danny asked. He still didn't forget about 'Tucker Phantom'.

"No, Danny." Tucker proudly answered. "First, I'd wish for a million dollars; then, I'd wish for another million dollars; and then…"

"A _third_ million dollars." Sam guessed with a bored tone.

"Nice guess but no." Tucker replied with a smile. "I'd wish for more wishes so I can wish for even more millions of dollars."

Unbeknownst to them, Desiree was hearing that conversation from the other side of the Ghost Portal. _'I sense a wish is about to be made.' She maliciously thought._

"Tucker, have you never watched Norm's debut episode of The Fairly OddParents?" Danny asked his techno-geek friend. "It'd be counterfeit money and you'd go to jail."

"That's when the wish is granted by jackass genies like Norm or Desiree." Tucker argued. "I wish we could meet a kind genie for a change."

Desiree took her cue to show up. "So you have wished it, so it shall be." She said and then made them disappear.

Meanwhile, in Zahramay Falls, genie-in-training Kaz was reporting his granted wishes of the day to Princess Samira. "You and Zac had quite an adventure today." Princess Samira commented.

"I think so." Kaz timidly commented. Suddenly, a green smoke appeared in front of them. "W-w-what's THAT?" He asked.

"I don't know, Kaz." She answered. To both genies' surprise, three humans materialized in front of them.

"Where are we?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know but it seems to be the inside of some palace." Sam answered and then saw Samira and Kaz. "I see a Peacock Princess and some little boy… _floating_ next to her?"

"Floating?" Danny asked in surprise. "Are you a ghost?"

"Ghost?" Kaz asked in fear and hid behind Samira. "Where?"

"We're not ghosts." Samira calmly explained. "We're genies. I'm Princess Samira of Zahramay Falls, this is Kaz, a genie-in-training, and this is my pet peacock Roya."

It's only then Team Phantom noticed the peacock and Sam figured out Roya was the kind of peacock that inspired that part of the term 'Peacock Princess'.

Danny then remembered Tucker's wish and figured out at least one of them must be the 'kind genie' Tucker wished for. "Greetings, Your Highness." He said as he bowed to her. "I'm Danny Fenton of Amity Park." He wouldn't mention anything about his ghostly side since even genies seemed to be afraid of ghosts.

"I'm Sam." Sam simply added.

Tucker quickly engaged flirty mode and approached Samira. "I'm Tucker Foley. T.F. as "Too Fine" or, if you wish, your Prince Charming."

Sam was annoyed at Tucker while Danny was afraid of what a genie Princess would do in retaliation.

"As a genie, I don't usually make wishes." Samira politely explained. "I grant them."

"Danny, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tucker maliciously asked.

"I think so, Tucker, but you should be careful." Danny answered believing Tucker planned to wish them back home.

"IwishIhadamilliondollars." Tucker quickly said.

"What?" Both Samira and Danny asked at the same time.

"I wish I had a million dollars." Tucker repeated in a normal speed.

"Tucker!" Danny shouted. "I thought you'd wish us home."

"And you should be glad I don't have to grant that wish." Samira explained. "One of the genies-in-training under my supervision one told me of how badly it ended in a cartoon named The Fairly OddParents."

"The genie from that story intentionally twisted the wish to cause trouble." Tucker argued.

"What else could Norm have done?" Samira asked.

"He could have made real money, for example." Tucker suggested.

"Only your Government can do it." Samira explained.

"He could enchant the money so nobody would care or notice it's 'counterfeit'." Tucker argued.

"It still would cause problem on the long run, Tucker." Samira explained.

"In that case, I wish I won the lottery." Tucker said.

"Tucker." Danny and Sam shouted.

"I'm not bound to you and winning like that is cheating." Samira explained.

"It's not cheating." Tucker insisted. "Lottery is a game of chance where the luckiest player wins and having a genie is a stroke of luck."

"I'm still not convinced." Samira replied.

"What about you, Kaz?" Tucker asked. "You're in training and helping me could serve as training."

"As a genie-in-training, I only grant three wishes per day and I already did it today." Kaz explained. "Either way, I wouldn't be able to grant any of your wishes because you're not my person."

"Person?" Danny asked Sam. "Doesn't he mean 'Lord and Master'?"

"Danny, you're assuming Kaz's person is a man." Sam replied. "Either way, welcome to the twentieth-first century."

"I'll share the money with you." Tucker tried to bribe Kaz.

"NO!" Kaz desperately shouted.

"Two million!" Tucker replied. "One for me and one for you."

"Tucker, we should be focused on going back home." Sam reminded her friend.

"How did you three ever come here in the first place?" Samira asked and Team Phantom told her about Desiree.

"How horrible!" Kaz exclaimed and once again hid behind Princess Samira.

"I've read about deceased people who were so obsessed with pleasing some they end up as wish-granting ghosts but for this Desiree to end up granting every wish she hears regardless of how many she grants on any given day; her bottle must have been broken." Samira deduced.

"Yes but, how did you figure out, Your Highness?" Sam asked.

"We genies use lamps and bottles to bind us to our persons." Samira explained. "If she knew how to make a new bottle, she could be bound into only granting one person's wishes."

"Or we could use a matching gem to find the perfect person for her." Kaz suggested. "Before one bound me to my person, I couldn't grant any wishes."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Tucker accusingly asked.

"There's no middle ground with genies-in-training." Kaz answered. "When I hear a wish, I either must grant it or I can't grant it."

Remembering the first time Danny defeated Desiree, he understood Kaz's point. "Can we wish our way back home?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but since it was another genie's wish magic that brought you and your friends to Zahramay Falls, my wish magic and Kaz's cannot be used to send any of you back." Samira explained. "Fortunately, I can use this." She added as she produced a peacock-themed bottle.

Tucker then snatched the bottle. "I wish I had a million dollars."

"Nice try but this genie bottle wasn't made to bind my wish-granting." Princess Samira replied. "This one only serves as a means of going back and forth between Zahramay Falls and your world."

Danny was now worried. "Forgive him, Your Highness." He pleaded.

"No harm done but I'm not trusting your team with a matching gem." Samira replied. "Where on your world do you live again?"

"Amity Park, Illinois, Your Highness." Danny explained.

"Kaz, you may go home now." Samira said and he was glad to leave the danger. She then took Roya and Team Phantom to Fentonworks.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Danny said.

"Oh, don't mention it." Samira replied.

"Princess, there's a school dance tonight." Tucker suggestively said. "Would you like to go with me?"

"I'm sorry, Tucker, but I have a wishing well to fill back at Zahramay Falls." She replied. "Goodbye."

"Do you guys believe that excuse?" Tucker asked his friends.

"I don't know enough about genies or Zahramay Falls to tell, Tucker." Sam replied. "All I know is that Desiree got one over you again. You did get to meet a kind genie but couldn't get any millions to show for it."

"Awwwwww." Tucker sadly replied.

 **THE END**


End file.
